General -- Profile (Account)
beYou Profile (User Account Page) You MUST login to the beYou Website to see your profile page. Your Profile Page will generally look like this with some additional options below it, details on each section will be listed below. **To make important changes to your profile or preferences, click here.. Account General Information: This section shows your general account information such as Age, Gender, Species, Cycle and you beBucks amount if you have any. You choose your Age, Gender and Species when you first create your account but this can be changed at any time by sending in a support ticket on the website. What meter you can wear gets chosen by your age, Child or Teens get a special meter with interactions and animations that are age appropriate. The only thing that Gender affects at this time is whether or not you have a Cycle so it is a personal choice. Cycle is an attribute we are not currently using at this time but has been placed for females so that we have the ability to add fertility/pregnancy in the future. Species at this time is also a personal choice as the only Species currently being used is Human/Ghost. Your Species will get changed to Ghost if your Wellness Stat remains at 0 for 3 days in a row. If you have a Ghost status you will not be able to raise stats or get anything delivered, you will need to get a Revive Angel from the Main beYou Sim. Click here for the location. We will be adding different themed items for each species in the future. This section also displays your registration date and the Gift Box button will open to show any gifts or crafting items delivered to you that are delivered or ready to be delivered. Account Stats & Skill Points: This section displays your current Stats and current Skill Points earned and available. You can use this section to apply any Generic Skill Points you have earned thru training books or achievements and missions. You can also see your Stats on your beYou HUD in world and your beYou Meter if you are wearing them. My Assets: This section is a searchable list of all item assets (uses) you have loaded into your account. Things like ingredients, cooked meals, farming seeds and harvests and much more. It is categorized by type, You can click a drop down arrow to see what you have in that category or you can type a keyword in the search box to highlight the item you are looking for. There is also a place to see expired items (Some items expire 30 days after loading). My Expirations: This section can used to see which items you have that will be expiring in the next 3 days or have expired already and can be converted into Fodder or Fertilizer thru a composter or kitchen bin. You can click the dropdown arrow to see the name and quantity of the item expiring or expired. beYou Professions: This section shows the professions you currently have enabled and the Profession Level you have currently earned in them. If you have accumulated all the requirements to level up in a profession, there will be a blue level up button displayed next to the profession ready to level on. You might have more then one level up button available at the same time because all of the requirements are pooled together until you use them on a specific profession. My Family: This section shows any family you have created and the members in it. It shows your place in a family you did not create but are a part of and your family role in it. You can remove family members from here if you are the Head of Household or you can leave a family you are part of. There is also a Photo Album tab where you can add family photos. beYou Friends: This section shows friends (other beYou Users only) that you have interacted with and the level of your social interactions (relationship) with them in the system. You can remove a friend from this tab, make them a favorite or give them some of your assets. At this time, You can only add a friend by doing a social interaction with them using the beYou Meter. Things you can do with friends and family will be expanded in the future. Achievements: This sections shows all Achievements we have created at this time, it is a work in progress. Some of the Achievements listed are not currently active and we will be adding more. Leveling up in your profession requires a certain amount of completed achievements based on the profession and it's level. The achievements are broken up into categories: Training books, Cooking, Farming, Law, Medicine and Special. To complete an achievement you need to complete all of the specific series of tasks listed for that achievement. My Actions: This section is still being worked on. Currently, it shows Farming and Cooking actions such as planting, harvesting, watering, completed dishes and completed recipes. The goal for this tab is to have a place where you will be able to see your tasks completed for most if not all activities real time. __FORCETOC__ Category:Account Category:General